


Run

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bad Dreams, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Problems, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short song based fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/gifts).



> Thank you lumaste for being such a big support on Dead Men Can Also Walk. I think I've probably said that a thousand times but I really do appreciate you comments. I know this story is short and late, but I feel Writer's Block knocking at the door. Again, thank you.
> 
> This is based off of "Run" by Daughter. I suggest that you listen to it as you read. It's truly a beautiful song.

Fernando curled into a tight ball, his head tucked between his knees. Sobs racked his body, shaking and trembling like a leaf in a strong wind. A constant chorus of nonononononononononononono, repeating in his head. The sheets twisted around his legs trapping him in their tight white fingers. The pillows that used to cushion his head now lay like broken memories on the floor. 

The bed dipped and a warm hand was placed on his side. Simple touch though it was, it was as comforting as a mother’s hug. 

“Fernando.” The whispered word lisped out with proper Spanish accents. Sergio leaned over him, carefully trying to unfold the determined ball that was Fernando. Fernando just clenched tighter. Images from his dreams flashed before his eyes, Nora and Leo, gone. Emptiness and heartbreak. Sergio gripped one of Fernando’s biceps and manhandled him into a hug. 

Fernando gasped and shuddered and then started sobbing. Digging his face into the familiar surface of Sergio’s neck. “Shshsh, Nene, shshsh.” Sergio whispered into Fernando’s hair and gently rubbing circles into the other man’s back. They stayed like that for several moments until Fernando’s sobbing dyed down and he disengaged himself from Sergio’s grasp. 

Sergio watched him get up and go to the sink for a cup of water. Fernando’s back was tense. 

“It’s gotten worse.” Sergio stated and Fernando nodded. He felt rather than heard Sergio stand and approach behind him. Two hands grabbed his waist and twisted him around, Fernando pressed his face into the all-encompassing heat that was Sergio. That was all Sergio needed as an affirmative. 

Sergio trailed two fingers over Fernando’s jaw until they rested under his chin. Applying a little pressure he raised Fernando’s exhausted, done in, face tilted toward his worried one. He gently closed the distance and kissed Fernando softly and carefully. Fernando was too worn out to even be startled. He just kissed back. He needed comfort and that was Sergio in one word and for one moment in time he could run.


End file.
